


Storm

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [56]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Snowed In, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Ali (Feisal's brother) confronts Ali of the Harith about his feelings for Lawrence.Set in the "My Soul and Yours" universe, after the events of "Masquerade" and a few days before the events of "Cry".Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: Winter.
Relationships: Ali ibn el Kharish/T. E. Lawrence, but unrequited
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Storm

They've been stuck inside the castle for two days now, men, camels and all. They'd had to bring the animals in, otherwise they would have surely died in the blizzard raging outside.

The howling wind sounds like a tormented spirit. It makes the men restless and fearful. Some of the more superstitious ones claim they've seen or heard a jinn. Now Ali could sit down with them and explain how wind and snow work but he'd rather not antagonise them. Blows had already been exchanged, fights had to be broken up.

Ali lights a cigarette, a foul Turkish thing but better than nothing. Across the room his Harith namesake is watching Major Lawrence sleep. The man's eyes are full of tenderness and Ali can hardly blame him. Lawrence is quite attractive with his big blue eyes, lush, tempting lips and tiny, _tiny_ waist. Ali himself has imagined countless times what that waist would feel like beneath his hands, how those lips would feel against his own, of course he has and it's pointless denying it. At one point he'd even thought he could steal Lawrence from under Feisal's nose. Maybe the Harith sherif is thinking the same thing.

"Cold, isn't it?" Ali crosses the room and sits down right in the Harith's personal space.

"Yes." The man nods quickly. "I hate Winter."

"So do I. You know what else I hate? Idiots. And you're being an idiot right now."

"I beg your pardon?!" The Harith hisses angrily.

"I see the way you look at him." Ali nods towards the corner where Lawrence is sleeping.

"And your point is?"

"If I were you I'd stay away from him. He is spoken for."

The Harith says nothing, just looks at Ali with eyes dark and unreadable.

"He is spoken for." Ali repeats. "Lay as much as a finger on him and I will make your life a fucking misery."

With that he retreats to his side of the room. Outside the blizzard rages on. 


End file.
